Summer Skies
by 3ntitylvr
Summary: Naruto isn't thrilled about having to move to Konoha but understands it's a great opportunity for his dad. Kyuubi isn't sure how to tell his brother that there's someone new in his life that's just as important as him. Itachi is worried his father won't accept that he's gay. And Sasuke doesn't understand how seeing the new kid smile can make his stomach flip.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Skies**

 **Chapter 1**

The rolling sea. The glowing sun. The soft sand. He would miss it so. But then he had no choice. Summer vacation was almost at it's end. He would be starting a new school. A new life. And he did not enjoy the thought of it. His parents were moving to Konoha, a city surrounded by forest and no ocean in sight, which meant that he was coming with them. He sighed and stood up, tossing a last rock into the water. He grinned when he saw he actually managed to skip it a few times. He looked up at the blue sky and his smile slipped. He turned and headed back to the path that would lead him home.

Naruto was quiet though the entire walk back to the house. When he walked in he almost didn't acknowledge his mother, but he couldn't upset her. So he smiled and went into the kitchen to greet her. "Hey mom. Sorry I missed lunch."

A woman with brilliant red hair rolled her eyes but had a fond smile on her lips. "Staring at the ocean again Naru?" She patted his face. "I know you're going to miss it and I'm sorry." She walked over to a plate with a few rolls on it and handed him one. "Here. You must be hungry."

Naruto grinned truly. "Thanks!" He chose not to comment on the future change of scenery. "Can we have ramen tonight?"

Kushina raised a brow. "You always ask that. But is today Friday or Sunday?" She couldn't help it. When her blond angel, who looked just like his father, pouted she let out a sigh of defeat.

Naruto mentally cheered. He had learned that trick from watching his father, Minato Namikaze, use it on the red-head. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before grabbing one more roll and walking out of the kitchen. He should probably continue packing. His father wouldn't be home for another hour or so. He walked into his room and stared at the boxes there. The house was almost completely packed up. After a few minutes of just standing there, munching on his roll, he decided that he wanted to play video games instead. He had smartly left his game system and multiple games out to be packed last.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was a nice 6'2" and in wonderful shape. He had sun kissed skin and golden hair. His eyes could put any summer sky to shame and his grin was the light in any dark situation. He enjoyed sports and reading as well as playing a variety of video games. Ramen was his favorite meal of all time and no one could deny he had many MANY friends due to his addictively fun nature. In fact, Kushina had told him multiple times that she doubted there wasn't a single person he couldn't charm.

But perhaps in this new city lie a challenge like none the blond had known.

Minato came home at six as he always did and immediately went to the kitchen to kiss his wife. He chuckled when he saw what was being made for dinner. "He got to you again, huh?"

Kushina kissed him before going back to stirring the pot. "Of course. Besides, I feel so guilty about taking him away from his life here." She sighed. She had been sighing a lot lately.

Minato kissed her head before grabbing one of the rolls still on the counter. At least Naruto came by his appetite honestly. "I know. But he'll still be in contact with his friends and he'll make so many new ones in no time." He himself didn't like doing this but he had been offered a better job in Konoha and the extra pay would allow him to give his family the life they truly deserved. While they weren't poor they still had problems with money from time to time. They kept their situation secret from their son, not wanting the boy to worry. Because that's exactly what he would do. Worry. Little Naruto had always wanted to help everyone ever since he was little. It was just who he was, and his parents would never deny him his nature.

"Besides, he'll get to spend time with his brother. They rarely get to see each other anymore."

Naruto had an older brother, Kyuubi, that was currently going to Konoha University. Kyuubi only came home during holidays and for one week in summer vacation. Though for some reason he hadn't come this summer. Naruto had been rather upset by that news and had locked himself in his room for two days. The brothers had once been so close, but this distance had taken a toll on them. In fact, the brothers were a good part of why Minato had accepted the job. With the boys in the same city they would get to be close again.

At least that was the plan. But would someone else now be in the spotlight of Kyuubi's life?

Konoha University. Large campus, high class students, VERY expensive tuition. Kyuubi Uzumaki Namikaze was one of the top students. He sighed as he walked back into his dorm room. His family would be coming soon. Normally he would be happy about it because he would be seeing his brother. But this time he would be introducing someone to his family. Naruto had yet to meet him in person and for some reason Kyuubi was hesitant about it. Not because they wouldn't get along but because Naruto just had a tendency to over react to things.

"What was that sigh for?"

Kyuubi just grunted at the question his roommate had thrown his way. "What do you think?"

A chuckle came out which caused an annoyed look. "Is Naruto truly going to be that upset at you?"

Kyuubi walked over and collapsed on his bed. "Not upset…well at least I hope not. He'll definitely be annoyed at me." He felt the bed dip and then dark eyes entered his vision. A kiss was placed on his lips and he immediately relaxed.

"Don't worry. He'll be happy that you found someone."

Long raven hair, dark deep eyes, a few stress lines on that porcelain face but otherwise perfection. He knew that under those clothes was a gorgeous body, lean with muscles that were from kendo and pale but not in a sickly way.

In contrast Kyuubi was much different. He had bright red hair that he had inherited from his mother, styled messily and down to his shoulders. His body was that of a football player which made sense since…well he was. He had tan skin but not as tan as his brother and father. "Of course. I just wonder if-" He frowned as fingers were poked in the center of his forehead.

"Stop. Worrying."

Kyuubi brushed that hand away. "Itachi. I hate it when you do that. Go ahead and do that to your brother but not to me." Another chuckle from the Uchiha which made the redhead sigh. He was doing that so much lately. "Fine. I'll just let it happen. After all, Naru always has wanted me happy." What could go wrong? It's not like he would be angry that it took this long to introduce them. He was actually worried that Naruto might spill some childhood secrets that he didn't want Itachi to know.

Itachi actually had his own worries. He himself hadn't told his parents about his new boyfriend. In fact, they didn't even know he was gay. His little brother Sasuke knew, hell he had even walked in on Kyuubi and him a few times. The kid learned the hard way that it was always better to knock first. But he would have to tell his parents sooner or later. He hated it. But right now his fire-haired lover needed him and he would put aside his own needs in order to be there for him. Speaking of Sasuke, Itachi's phone began ringing. He recognized the ringtone and got up to answer.

"Hello Sasuke."

The voice through the phone was one of similar tone and cadence to Itachi, but not as refined. "Itachi. Mom and dad want to know when you're coming home. Vacation is almost over and you haven't been here at all."

Itachi wondered if their parents had actually wanted to know or if Sasuke was using them as a way to cover his own wants. He smiled. His brother had always been slightly clingy to Itachi, even when he moved into the dorms. "I'm coming home tomorrow little brother. I need to tell mom and father something anyway." He heard a snort from the other end of the phone.

"You mean break it to them that you like ass instead of-"

Itachi cut him off. "Sasuke!" He was blushing and was glad that the younger raven couldn't see. He heard Kyuubi chuckling behind him though and sent a glare that didn't do anything to stop the smirk on the other male's face. His beautiful face. He focused back on his phone. "Essentially yes but in a much more respectful way than what you just said." A snicker through the phone. "And what about you? When will you explain that you have the same preference?"

Sasuke grunted. "Tch. Father already knows. He found me kissing the Hyuga kid when he bust into my room unannounced as usual."

Itachi groaned and ran a hand over his face. "Seriously? Neji Hyuga? And I'm sure it wasn't on accident." He hated that Sasuke continued to antagonize their father like that. The man already thought so poorly of the boy. Though Itachi couldn't see why. Sasuke was brilliant and a star athlete in basketball. Itachi was extremely proud of him and just didn't understand what made his father dislike him. The elder Uchiha, Fugaku, had always given Sasuke a hard time. He refused to acknowledge his accomplishments and made a huge ordeal of any mistakes made. "I'm sure he didn't just let it slide."

Silence confirmed his worries. "Yeah…well it was a mutual agreement between Neji and I. He knew that his own father was already angry at him and he wanted to get him back. I explained my idea and he agreed to it."

Itachi just gaped. If Sasuke saw the face he was making he might laugh. "It was only an agreement?! Nothing was even between you two?"

Kyuubi was looking at him, curious considering he could only hear half of the conversation. Was Sasuke getting into even more trouble?

Sasuke just grunted. "Hn…Neji and I both got in big trouble." Translation: They got their asses beat. "…sorry…I guess I didn't really set a good mood for when you tell him."

Itachi wanted to scold his brother but he had already been through enough if what he said was true. "It's fine little brother. I'll try to think of something to lessen the blow. Just don't do anything stupid like that again." He sighed at the silence that showed that Sasuke wasn't convinced that it was 'fine'. "Look. Just tell mom and father that I'll be home tomorrow. Kyuubi is getting ready to meet up with his family and help with the move up here."

"Kay. Tell him I say hi." There was a pause before, "Love you 'Tachi."

Itachi smiled softly at that. "I love you too little brother." He hung up and tossed his phone onto his desk. He then undid his low ponytail in order to run his hand through his hair. "That kid is going to kill me with stress one day."

Kyuubi stood and walked over to the male. He wrapped his arms around him from behind and placed his chin on his shoulder. "I'm guessing it was pretty bad?"

Itachi leaned back into the much-needed support. "Yeah. He purposefully made a position where our father would discover he was gay. And he included Neji Hyuga in his plan."

A hiss was the response behind him. "Damn! Why does he do this to himself?"

"Because he knows father will never see him in the same light as me. So, he's starting to just not care anymore. And I'd be fine with that if only he didn't act out as a result of not caring. It's like he's decided to live up to our father's insulting expectations." He didn't know what to do about his brother. He felt a calming kiss to his neck. "Whatever. I'll figure something out later." He turned in the hold and placed a responding kiss to soft lips. "We both need to finish packing. Have you told Naruto you're coming to help?"

Kyuubi grinned. "Nope. And I told mom and dad not to tell him either. I want it to be a surprise." He then decided to 'help' his boyfriend unwind and well, that was the end of conversations for a while.

Sasuke was staring out the window of his room. He had a pair of loose sleep pants on despite it being in the middle of the day. He had no shirt on as any cloth against his bruised skin felt like sandpaper. He had probably carried it too far the previous day. But it was good they had only agreed on kissing and nothing else. He didn't want to even think what Fugaku's response to him having sex with Neji would have been. He shuddered before shaking his head to clear it. "What's done is done." He stood up and stretched, wincing a bit at the soreness in his muscles. He then turned around and decided to actually dress in order to walk around town. Maybe he'd meet up with his friends and make sure Neji was still alive. Because if Fugaku was this hard on him then he knew Neji had been through utter hell. There was no doubt in Sasuke's mind that Neji's uncle had been informed of it. Hiashi was a cruel man to Neji, only being kind to his actual daughter Hinata. The Hyuga clan was about as messed up as the Uchihas.

Sasuke sent out the necessary texts and waited for replies before putting on tight black jeans and a blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back of it. Just because he was hurting didn't mean he wouldn't look his best. He was an Uchiha after all. He fixed his hair and added a bit of eyeliner. He smirked at his reflection. He was a slightly shorter image of his elder brother but instead of long hair he had a short style that was set in stylish spikes. His hair was also a bit darker having almost dark bluish tones mixed in with the black. His skin was pale and his body was muscled lightly thanks to basketball.

He knew he looked good and made sure that everyone else knew it too. Despite many knowing his preference he still had girls declaring their love for him. He even had a stupid fan club which was made up of both females and males. And despite what many people thought, he was still a virgin. He would make out with a few now and then but he had never gone farther. He wasn't a slut, just a rebel. He grabbed his phone and wallet and left the house. He didn't need to tell his parents that he was going out. His father was at work and wouldn't have cared anyway and his mother never seemed to really notice. Mikoto wasn't uncaring…just placid. After being married to Fugaku for all these years she had grown a bit numb to her family. It was sad in a pathetic way in Sasuke's mind.

He made his way down to a café where he usually met up with his friends. There was the genius Shikamaru Nara. Head of the chess club, first in the class (Sasuke was second), and lazy as all fuck. He had shoulder length brown hair in a high ponytail, the ends usually sticking up. His girlfriend Temari Sabaku usually accompanied him to their group gatherings and Sasuke didn't understand what she saw in the brunette. Well actually…Shikamaru was handsome in a rather plain way but other than his looks what was there? The guy was completely lacking in personality. Temari herself was an average girl with blond hair put up in a weird four-ponytail style. Sasuke didn't understand how they got their hair to do what it did. But hey, points for creativity.

Neji Hyuga was part of it as well. The boy had long hair and lilac eyes. Actual lilac eyes. In fact, the whole freaking Hyuga clan had lilac eyes. It was just weird. Anyway, he wasn't actually in any particular club or group other than this group of friends. He was smart, in the top of the class with Sasuke and Shikamaru, but didn't boast it. He also had some dumb fascination with 'destiny' and 'fate'. His cousin Hinata sometimes showed up. She was shy and never stood up for herself. Sasuke found that annoying about her.

Next was Kiba Inuzuka. Dog lover and football jock. The boy had shaggy hair, triangle tattoos on his face, and freaking fangs! He swore they were natural but Sasuke had his doubts. He was noisy and easily excited. Much like a dog. He had his boyfriend Gaara Sabaku, Temari's redheaded little brother. Gaara was silent and looked like he wanted to kill everyone most of the time. It wasn't that he actually 'was' violent. He just had an intense look and was easy to anger. Okay so he was violent in a slightly creepy way. People didn't mess with him. How Kiba managed to get away with most of his shit no one knew. Sasuke guessed he was just that good in bed. Gaara had brilliant red hair, emerald eyes, and the Japanese symbol for 'love' tattooed on his forehead. Sasuke gave him props for that. It had to have hurt like a bitch.

Finally, there was Choji Akimichi. He was fat, dumb, and ate too much. But you didn't tell him any of this or he'd beat your face in. He was really only Shikamaru's friend, but he hung out with all of them anyway.

And that was the group of people Sasuke hung out with. He nodded at Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kiba who were already at a table. Sasuke sat down and raised a brow. "Where's Temari?"

Shikamaru grunted. "She's not feeling well so she stayed home. Troublesome." That was his favorite word.

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever. Guessing Neji hasn't arrived yet."

Kiba shook his shaggy head. "Nah, he can't come. Seems Hiashi is pissed at him and won't let him out." That made Sasuke flinch. Well he knew something horrible would happen, but he didn't expect it to still be happening.

Gaara watched Sasuke, those emerald eyes seeing way too much. But he remained silent which Sasuke was grateful for.

The raven ran a hand through his slightly spiky hair. "So Itachi is coming home tomorrow. He has to break the big news to mom and dad."

Kiba snickered. "You mean that he plays for the better team?"

Shikamaru sent him a look. "A different team. I don't think we can categorize either team as 'better'." He was the only straight one in the group so sometimes he was a bit testy whenever Kiba rubbed his nose in it.

Kiba grinned, flashing fang. "What? Not getting any? I bet Temari is just on the rag which is why you're so pissy lately."

Gaara made a face. "I don't want to hear that." His voice was quiet and a bit gravelly since he didn't use it often. It really just added to his whole creepy aura. He scowled when Kiba ruffled his hair and Sasuke thought he might bite the dog-boy. "Don't do that." He swatted the hand away.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke. "So what's the plan for today?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Not really a plan. I just needed to get out. Besides, vacation is ending. We should enjoy it as much as possible."

The brunette was not amused. "I could still be asleep." But he didn't get up to go home. Probably because he was too lazy.

They sat and chatted for a little bit more before they finally decided to go see a new movie that was playing at the theater. It sounded dumb and they were looking forward to bashing it afterwards.

Despite Shikamaru's comment, they all agreed that they needed to enjoy their freedom as much as they could. After all, you never know what the new school year will bring.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Naruto was almost fully packed. Which was good since they were moving the next day. He was frustrated and a bit angry with his brother for not being there. This was a big change and Kyuubi couldn't even bother to show up. He angrily ran the tape over a box before glaring at the window. "Jerk…" He didn't really mean it though. He just missed him so much and the move was getting to him. He heard a car pull up but didn't really pay much attention to it. His mom and dad had been having friends coming over to wish them farewell and give them going away presents, as if they had room to pack them. Just as he had taped up the very last box he heard the doorbell ring. All that was left in his room was his mattress and his backpack that had the few necessities he'd need that night and on the trip to Konoha the next day./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Naruto. Come get the door." That was his mother speaking./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Got it," he called down. He walked out, fully ready to pretend to be happy for whoever was on the other side of the door. He opened it and froze. Standing in front of him was a redheaded tan male that he hadn't seen in way too long. "Kyuubi?!" He grinned and almost tackled the other male./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kyuubi laughed and caught him, holding him close. "Hey Naru. Thought I'd surprise you with helping with the move. You can even ride there in my car tomorrow."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Naruto couldn't even put together words right then. All he cared about was that his brother was there and that nothing was going to ruin his mood now. "I just finished packing so can we go to our secret spot?" It wasn't really a secret spot, just a spot on the beach that they liked to talk at./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kyuubi smiled. "Let me say hi to mom and dad first. Then we can go." He walked in after untangling himself from the blonde's hold. "Hey mom, dad. I'm home!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kushina ran out from the kitchen and hugged him tightly. "Oh Kyu! We all missed you so much. You have to tell us everything over dinner. I assume you and Naru are going to run off to your little place?" She smiled knowingly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Minato came into the room and gave his son a quick hug. "Yeah. We have a lot to talk about. But for now, you two go have fun."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After getting their blessing he left with his brother to go down to the beach. He sat down and they were quiet for a while, just staring at the water. "Bet you're gonna miss this huh?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Naruto just nodded. "Yeah…I don't want to move. I mean, I know I'll be closer to you and all but…I like it here. I don't want things to change."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kyuubi sighed and scratched his head in a manner much like Naruto. "I know you don't want to, but we really will be closer. I can see you much more often and we can hang out. I can even sneak you onto the campus grounds sometimes."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Naruto grunted but didn't seem convinced./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Come on Naru. Konoha isn't so bad. The woods are actually a pretty cool place to go and really relaxing. I mean, I know it's not the water but it's still nice. And there's ramen shops as well as a bunch of other places. You'll make a ton of new friends as well."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I like my current friends…" The blonde just wasn't going to come around. So, he decided to change the topic. "How's Itachi doing?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kyuubi allowed the change. "Good." Naruto believed that Itachi was merely Kyuubi's roommate. Well. Here it goes. "Um Naru? So Itachi and I...we're actually dating."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Naruto looked at him. "Really?" He frowned more. "So why didn't you tell me sooner?" He was a bit hurt at how far apart they seemed to have grown./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The redhead sighed. "I dunno to tell the truth. Itachi asked that as well." He nervously rubbed the back of his head. "My bad." He tried for a nervous smile./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The blond stared for a bit before he smiled and looked back at the beach. "I'm glad you two are happy."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kyuubi knew his brother would be happy for him. It just wasn't in Naruto to hate. "He has to tell his father about us which is going to be difficult. I'm hoping he doesn't get hit or something like that."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Naruto's head shot up and he looked at his brother with wide eyes. "Hit?! Seriously? Just for having a boyfriend? Damn, what kind of family does he have?!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kyu shrugged. "The Uchiha family is rather strict and stuck in the old ways. Itachi is like the prodigal son or something and Fugaku, his father, won't like that he won't have grandchildren." He threw a rock at the water. "Itachi's little brother just came out as well, though in an extremely stupid way. He got beat no doubt and didn't really lay a good foundation for Itachi."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Naruto raised a brow. "Itachi has a little brother? I didn't know that."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He chuckled. "You don't know a lot of things. Sasuke is nice once you get to know him. You two should make good friends. He likes to argue with others too and is just as stubborn as you are."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The blond stuck out his tongue. "Oh ha ha. We're all laughing. How did he come out?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kyuubi sighed. "Well he apparently got into a make out session with one of his friends and made sure that Fugaku would find them. His friend got in big trouble as well."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Naruto scowled. "I don't think he'll make a good friend if that's how he decides to do things. He should make his own mistakes and not involve other people, especially his friends." And that ended that conversation. They continued talking and catching up until the sun got to a position that stated it was time to go back and eat./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It was take-out but no one was complaining. It was nice to have the whole family together and they all talked and laughed. They pulled out a deck of cards and played a few games before finally going to their rooms. Kyuubi roomed with Naruto and they shared the mattress. It was a bit of a tight fit considering neither of them were small anymore but they made it work. Soon everyone was asleep and Naruto was curled up close to his big brother, feeling safe in his arms./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Back in Kanoha, Sasuke was waiting for a certain long-haired raven to show up. But in the back of his mind he couldn't shake Itachi's disapproval of involving Neji in his scheme to annoy his father. He sighed and picked up his phone to check on the Hyuga. "Neji? Hey…you okay?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Neji sounded normal as he answered with, "Yes. Uncle is allowing me to leave the house today."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sasuke chewed his lip and was glad that no one was around to see him nervous. "Cool. Wanna get together with everyone?" He was nervous because he was planning on doing something he rarely ever did. Apologize./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Sure. The usual place?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Let's meet at the park."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""See you there."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The line went dead and Sasuke texted everyone else to get them together. When that was done he headed outside with a quick, "Going out." When he got to the park almost everyone was already there. That annoyed him but he ignored it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kiba was laughing at something Shikamaru had said and the Nara was rolling his eyes at the response. Gaara was merely watching before he turned jade eyes on the Uchiha. He then glanced over at Neji and said something that Sasuke could guess was him announcing his arrival since everyone turned to look./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sasuke winced as he saw the bruises on Neji and stopped in front of him. "Neji."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Sasuke." He sounded normal which was good but also a bit worrisome./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The raven sighed. "Look. I'm sorry I got you involved in this. I really shouldn't have done it like that."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kiba's eyes widened. "Oh shit! Did Sasuke really just apologize to someone?!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sasuke sent him a glare before looking back at Neji. "We cool?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Neji merely shrugged. "We're cool. It wasn't that bad. Besides, I agreed to it as well." Bullshit it wasn't bad. But Sasuke didn't call him out on it. If he wanted to play it cool, then let him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He nodded. "Kay." He looked at the others and noticed that Neji had brought a basketball. He smirked. "Let's play some ball then."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kiba groaned. "Oh come on! I want to play football!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Gaara raised one eyebrow…well nonexistent eyebrow. "You didn't bring a football. There is already a basketball." That was almost like a speech for the redhead./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kiba grunted and crossed his arms. "Still…" He wasn't truly upset, and it showed at the smirk he gave his boyfriend. They were rather weird./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at Shikamaru. "You in?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Before Shika could answer, Kiba did it for him. "Course he is. If I have to play then so does he."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Troublesome." Was the response. But he moved with the others to the court nearby./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As it turns out, Shikamaru was actually really good at it. He was at Sasuke's level, which annoyed him. But he had to concede into the fact that the team would be even better if the lazy male helped them. "You should join the team."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Shikamaru grunted. "No. I'm not really into that much work."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kiba laughed. "Yeah, we already know that." He had removed his shirt and was showing off the results of playing football./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Neji winced as he rolled his shoulders, but played it off as if it was because of the game. Sasuke knew better. But once again he didn't comment on it. "How bout we get some food. My treat."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kiba pumped a fist in the air. "Sweet!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Shika nodded. "I'm down."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The boys grabbed their stuff before heading to the usual café they hung out at. Sasuke felt rather good about himself and was sure that Itachi would approve. Sure he lost a bit of pride at admitting he did something wrong, but Neji was a friend and deserved to know that he felt…well bad, for getting him hurt./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"At the Uchiha residence Itachi had just arrived. He walked in, bag in hand and went to the kitchen where he was sure to find his mother, if the smell wafting through the house was any indicator. "Hello mother."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mikoto turned and smiled at her eldest son. "Itachi! I'm so glad you came!" She walked over and gave him a big hug./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Itachi returned the smile and the hug before stepping back. "Where's Sasuke?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mikoto chuckled, glad to see that the brothers were still close despite the distance that college had caused. "I believe he went out a few hours ago. Why don't you put your stuff away and go get your father for lunch? We can talk about everything then." She turned and went back to cooking leaving Itachi with no choice but to do as she said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He sighed and went to put his stuff in his old room. It looked the same as when he left and let out another sigh at the predictability of his mother. He then went to Fugaku's office and took a deep breath before knocking. "Father?" When permission to enter was given, Itachi walked in./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Fugaku looked up from his work and gave a look that said he was surprised to see him. "Itachi. Glad you found time to come home." It looked like Sasuke didn't bother to tell their father about his visit. Figures./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Itachi nodded. "Yes. Well, mother says it's lunch time. And I need to speak to you both."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Fugaku stood and walked over. "Of course. I want to hear about your classes. You don't answer my emails." Leave it to the elder Uchiha to put in a command and a disapproving comment in the same sentence./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The two went into the dining room where Mikoto had just finished setting the table. Fugaku sat at the head and Mikoto to his right, which left Itachi sitting to his left. The room was silent for a bit as they all began eating. The silence didn't last very long though when Fugaku began his interrogation./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""How are the classes going? I'm supposing you're getting good grades." He wasn't supposing anything and they all knew it. Of course Itachi was doing good. He was a prodigy after all./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Itachi nodded. "Yes sir. I'm at the top of all my classes and the head of two different clubs."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The man nodded. "Just as I figured. Which clubs? Are you doing any extracurricular activities?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He took another bite. "Chess and kendo clubs. I've volunteered as an assistant for a lower science class. Figured it would look good on a resume'."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Fugaku nodded in approval. "Good. You should take charge of more things as well. It'll look even better."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Itachi sighed and set his fork down. "Look. I need to talk to you two about-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He was cut off by his father. "What classes are you planning on taking next semester?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The long-haired raven was not very pleased about being ignored, but he allowed it for now. He didn't want to start off this conversation change with arguing./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Eventually the topic changed to Sasuke with Fugaku stating, "Your brother is captain of the basketball team and head in his classes as well."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Itachi smiled softly. "I know. He calls me almost everyday to tell me." He was rather surprised that Fugaku was giving him praise. That surprise didn't last long though./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Then perhaps he informed you of his little stunt the other day with the Hyuga boy." The man had a disgusted look on his face. "I always knew he was a disappointment."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"How the man could praise Sasuke and then call him a disappointment was a mystery. But not one that Itachi cared about. He slowly stood and looked down on him. "Sasuke is not a disappointment for his sexual preference." When all he got was a grunt he locked eyes with him. "Well then, if Sasuke is a disappointment for that, I guess I should tell my boyfriend that so am I." Without waiting to see the elder Uchiha's response Itachi walked from the room./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Unknown to them all, Sasuke had been standing in the hallway during that last bit of conversation. He had come home and headed to the dining room when he heard Itachi's voice. He had stopped beside the doorway when he heard his father's comment about him. He hadn't expected Itachi to stand up for him like that, but then again his brother had always stood up for him. When he saw Itachi walked out he gave a small smile that was returned./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Itachi hugged him before they silently agreed to go to Sasuke's room./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thank you Itachi…that was pretty badass." Sasuke smirked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Itachi chuckled at the comment. "Thank you." They set up a video game and began playing, chatting lightly about everything and nothing./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""So how is Kyuubi? He went home too right?" Sasuke frowned as he focused on shooting the zombie that was attacking them./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Itachi nodded. "Yes. He went to see his own little brother, Naruto." He smirked as he got a kill shot three times in a row. "He's about your age as well and will be moving here soon. That's why Kyuubi went home, to help with the move."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sasuke raised a brow and glanced at his brother. "Really? Huh…what's Naruto like?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Itachi hummed as he thought. "He's a lot like Kyuubi actually and I heard he's really good at sports." He suddenly chuckled which caused Sasuke to give him a curious look. "It's nothing. I just thought that it'd be funny if we both were dating a Namikaze."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sasuke grunted and gave a little smirk at the idea. "Definitely." He then grinned when he got the last shot in./p 


End file.
